


The Pants Party

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen, uncle tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's 22 month old little girl has a new fashion statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pants Party

"Aggfshhhk!" Lexi, 22 month old ran through the house screaming playfully with pants on her head... Wait a minute?!? Pants on her head? 

"Lexi?!" You call out and she comes running back through the kitchen into the living room, yup sure enough she had pants on her head...

"What are you doing? You silly little girl!" Lexi giggles at you and runs back off, you run after her. 

"You have to put your pants on, they don't go on your head silly." You pull them off and try to put them on her, she screams in protest and grabs them back and puts them back on her head. All well it isn't like you two going anywhere anyways.

"Hey, I'm home." Ben calls from the front door. You see Lexi run back past you, a blur with jeans on her head and a diaper on, her shirt has also now gone missing.

"Aaahhhhghjk!" Lexi screams as she runs to her daddy.

"Hello princess! Decided it was Opposite Day did we?" 

Lexi laughed and giggled as Ben picked her up in his arms. You walk in to greet him.

"Hey love." You speak

"Hi...what's this?" He points to Lexi's new fashion statement. You shrug your shoulders "I haven't a clue... I've only just found her like this myself." Lexi had the biggest smile on her face and she pointed down to the floor making her daddy put her back down. She toddles off again screaming as if she's going into battle. Both Ben and you laugh and share a kiss before going after her. Lexi ran back through the hall and into the kitchen again. 

"Lex, don't you think you should put your pants on?" Ben asks.

"NO!!" Lexi says, it's her new favorite word. 

"I've got an idea." Ben says and turns to head upstairs.

"What is it?" You call out.

"A surprise!" Ben calls from the steps.

Lexi runs off back to the playroom and you go try to find her shirt. 

"Arrrrgghhh!" Ben imitates Lexi's battle cries as he comes back downstairs with a pair of pj bottoms on his head. 

"Oh my god!" You burst out laughing at the sight of him. Lexi thinks it's funny also and giggles like crazy. 

"I thought this was the latest in fashion?" Ben asks playfully.

"Lexi, is daddy silly?" You ask.

"No!" She says.

"That's right, mummy is the silly one right? She isn't wearing her jeans on her head." Ben looks up to you from the floor of the playroom and smiles wide. 

"I have a few people that I think would like to see this." You say as you pull your phone from a pocket and take a photo of Ben and Lexi in their new outfits. You send it off to Ben's and your parents and then off to Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington and Tom Hiddleston, along with a few other friends of yours.

"Mummy. You haven't gotten your jeans on your head yet..." Ben said.

"Um no..." You laugh. Ben gets up and starts to tickle you and you laugh so hard you feel you could pass out. You run upstairs in surrender, returning a few minutes later with pjs on your head also.

"That's much better!" Ben laughed and took a picture. 

"The Cumberbottom family!" Ben laughed. He pulled you down to sit beside him and then grabbed Lexi to sit on his lap, he took a photo of the three of you in your new hats. The picture showed all your smiling faces. So much laugher from all of you, it almost drowned out the knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." You run to answer it, not caring about the pjs in your head.

"Hi, is this the trouser hat party?" It was Tom Hiddleston, Lexi's "uncle". He had jeans on his head, he's a great sport and living around the corner he couldn't help but join the fun. 

"Why yes sir it is, come in! Then party is in the playroom." You welcome him in.

Lexi runs with open arms to him. Ben is following behind her coming to see who it is.

"Hello mate! Love the hat." Tom said to Ben.

"Your's is awesome also buddy!" 

You all laugh and continue to play until Lexi runs herself so much she passes out in Ben's arms, pants still on her head. 

"I'll be back down in a minute." Ben says softly as he takes Lexi to her crib. 

"Thanks Tom for coming over." You say as you pull the pjs off your head and sit in the couch.

"Well I couldn't miss all this fun, could I?" He laughed and pulled the jeans off his head. You both laugh.

Ben returns downstairs join you both in the living room. He had pulled the pjs off upstairs before coming back down.

"That was fun." He said sitting down.

"Great fun. Any of you know why she decided wearing pants on her head was a good thing to do?" Tom asked.

"Not a clue, I was sitting and reading a book when she came through here screaming and I swore I saw her pants on her head so I had to go check, tried putting them back on but she was having none if it." You say.

"Well she found it amusing obviously, tomorrow we will try to actually wear the pants instead of putting them on our heads." Ben laughed, a day of play wouldn't hurt anyone. It actually ended up being a super fun day with your little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that new pampers (I think) commercial with the little girl running around with her pants on her head. I laughed so hard at the site that I had to write something.


End file.
